


Everything You Need

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerve contemplates as Yusei sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Nerve watched him sleep.

Yusei was beautiful.  
His dedication, loyalty and sense of justice were all part of what made him gorgeous. He wasn’t just a pretty face. He was strong, a leader.  
Nerve wanted to hold him close and whisper praises into his ear.

Nerve sighed and covered the sleeping Yusei with a blanket. The teen had fallen asleep while working on his D-Wheel.

It wasn’t fair. He was here, with him now. But all Yusei thought about was Jack, the one who had abandoned them for Neo-Domino.

He wished Yusei would see that all he needed was him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
